battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 15
The fifteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Bashin is planning a surprise for his school Christmas party. Summary It's Christmas Eve. Battle Spirits TV is broadcasting from a special party at the Sawaragi gallery. J is nowhere to be seen, and Kyouka is utterly bored. At Toaru Elementary, Bashin and his classmates are preparing for a Christmas party. Aibou is there too, and nearly reveals a special present that Bashin was planning, and wanted to keep a secret. A classmate orders Bashin and Striker to go out for supplies. Meganeko, still at school, proves to be the only girl in her class good at cooking, and makes an impressive cake. She plans to show it to Card Sensei. J, meanwhile, is greeted by Smile, who is dressed as santa. He gives J a Christmas present; The WhiteTiger Huck and White Potion. Smile is shocked that J saw through his disguise. Okyou finds J afterwards, requesting he go back to the party to see Kyouka. Bashin and Striker, while out on their errand, discuss what they want for Christmas. Bashin is hoping to get new cards, in order to make a better deck for the next tournament. This gets the two in the mood to play Battle Spirits. During the match, Striker tries out a new strategy, but Bashin wins in the end. J arrives at the party, where his mother gives him an envelope. She tells him to give it to Kyouka. The envelope is from Bashin. Okyou teases that it might be something romantic, much to J's annoyance. When Bashin and Striker go back to school, they find Meganeko, who is watching Card Sensei and Guraguri. Their appearance surprises her, and she accidentally drops the cake. At the party, My Sunshine is supposed to sing. However, Commentator-san, who got very drunk, takes the stage and tries to do so instead. My Sunshine shows Kyouka a letter she got, also from Bashin which reads "I love you." Meganeko explains to Bashin and Striker that she thought Card Sensei and Guraguri were talking. Of course, because turtles can't talk, that would be odd. Bashin and Striker wonder if Card Sensei could actually be a chosen card battler, but quickly shrug off the idea. When they, along with Card Sensei, arrive at the auditorium, Card Sensei is shocked to see that the party was never set up. Of course, Bashin and Striker forgot to buy supplies, and no one else thought to get anything either. Time is running out, but fortunately, Bashin's mother, Meganeko's grandfather, and Striker's whole family comes along to save the day. They manage to get everything together in time, and the party can begin. When a helicopter arrives, Bashin thinks it's his present, but actually it's J, who's angry a him for sending Kyouka a romantic letter. Bashin is just happy to see J, because defeating him was the Christmas present he most wanted. However, J wins the battle, thanks to the new cards he got from Smile. It's then when the surprise present arrives; My Sunshine. She sings "Jingle Bells" but can't stay for long, as she has other appointments. Although a helicopter won't be able to arrive in time, Bashin's mother volunteers to take My Sunshine in the Speed Star. There, she explains that the cards were actually from her, and the "I love you" was just a joke to make them more interesting when a girl opened them. Later, it starts to snow, but J is more interested in the cards Smile gave him. Matches Bashin vs. Striker Turn 15 (Bashin): -Bashin has 3 lives remaining. On his field is Metalburn and Taurusknight. Striker has 2 lives. On his field is The MeteoriteArmor Monoqueiroz at LV2 and Shockeater. -Bashin summons Lizardman and Rokceratops. He brings all his spirits except for Taurusknight to LV2. -Bashin attacks with Lizardman. Striker blocks with Monoqueiroz. Lizardman is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. Striker takes a life. 1 life remains. Turn 16 (Striker): -Striker summons 2 Gowsilvia. He takes core from Monoqueiroz to bring each to LV2. -Striker attacks with Gowsilvia. Bashin blocks with Taurusknight. He uses awaken to bring it to LV3 with core from his other spirits. It has 9000BP. Striker plays Life Chain in flash timing. He destroys Monoqueiroz, getting 5 cores in his reserve. With Gowslivia's effect, it then gets 1000BP for each core in Striker's reserve. With 10000BP total, it's now higher, and defeats Taurusknight. Turn 17 (Bashin): -Bashin plays Double Draw. He draws Flame Tempest and Mind Flare. -Bashin brings Metalburn to LV2, and then plays Flame Tempest. Striker's Shockeater and Bashin's Rokceratops are destroyed. -Bashin plays Mind Flare. Because Striker had more than one spirit with the same name, he could destroy 1 Gowsilvia. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. Striker takes his last life. Winner: Bashin Bashin vs. J Turn 12 (J): -Both players have 3 lives remaining, and no spirits. -J summons The CannonArtifact Megarock and The WhiteTiger Huck. With The WhiteTiger Huck's effect when summoned, he can deploy a white nexus at no cost. He plays The Corridor of Mirros. Turn 13 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Eyeburn, Taurusknight and Goradon. He brings Eyeburn to LV2. -Bashin attacks with Taurusknight. J blocks with Megarock. Megarock is destroyed, but due to the Corridor of Mirror's special effect, returns to the field. This is because Megarock has the armor effect for red spirits, like Taurusknight. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. J blocks with The WhiteTiger Huck. Huck is destroyed. Turn 14 (J): -J summons Baby-Loki and Icemaiden. -J attacks with Icemaiden. Bashin takes a life. 2 lives remain. -J attacks with Baby-Loki. Bashin takes a life. 1 life remains. Turn 15 (Bashin): -Bashin plays a nexus, The Plateau of Duel. He brings Taurusknight to LV2. -Bashin plays Flame Tempest. This destroys J's Icemaiden and Baby-Loki, and Bashin's Goradon. -Bashin attacks with Taurusknight. J blocks with Megarock, who can't be destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. J takes a life. 2 lives remain. Turn 16 (J): -With the Plateau of Duel's effect, Taurusknight, who has awaken, is refreshe don J's start step. -J attacks with Megarock. Bashin blocks with Taurusknight. Megarock is destroyed, but of course, comes back again. -J refreshes Megarock with White Potion, and it's able to attack again. He attacks with Megarock, and takes Bashin's last life. Winner: J Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The white ability, armor, is discussed. Spirits with armor are unaffected by the effects of opposing spirits, nexus and magic cards of a designated color. They can be used in a great combination with The Corridor of Mirrors. Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-013: Taurusknight BS01-018: Lizardman BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-122: Flame Tempest BS02-077: The Plateau of Duel BS02-090: Mind Flare Green BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-070: The MeteoriteArmor Monoqueiroz BS01-072: Gowsilvia BS02-099: Life Chain White BS01-075: Icemaiden BS01-077: Baby-Loki BS02-44: The CannonArtifact Megarock BS02-083: The Corridor of Mirrors BS02-102: White Potion Yellow BS02-68: The WhiteTiger Huck Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda My Sunshine- Ayahi Takagaki Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Smile- Kouzou Mito Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Miyako- Naomi Shindoh Manager- Takayuki Sasada Class Representative- Ai Horanai Female Student- Mika Matsuoka Main Staff Script: Yuusuke Asayama Storyboard/Episode Director: Tomoyuki Kawamura Animation Director: Yoshinori Yumoto Trivia *In Japan, Christmas is considered a romantic holiday, so that could explain J's annoyance toward Bashin sending Kyouka a Christmas card. *During the lecture segment, Aibou and Okyou are seen wearing santa hats. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin